Holding On And Letting Go
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: Since the "death" of Bonnie and Damon, the entire group has been a mess and of course it's up to Caroline to put it all back together but to complicate the matters, Stefan left town and is God knows where. Caroline makes it her mission to find her friend and bring him home, but she can't do it alone and ends up receiving surprising assistance on this eye opening road trip.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with another story. I've been wanting to write this for awhile I just never always have the time to write as much as I wish. This is based on events that occurred in 6x02 but with the amazingly beautiful Klaroline! A Klaroline road trip just seems really cute to me, I'm not sure where it might go but surely somewhere great. I don't intend on this to be very long, but who knows right? It's "M" rated for future chapters ;) Enjoy **

* * *

><p>It's been almost three months since the other side went down, taking Damon and Bonnie with it. To say everyone hasn't been coping well is an understatement. Elena has been hysterical over Damon, killing everyone in sight; if she wasn't killing she was crying. Tyler now not being a hybrid anymore and the loss of Bonnie has taken a double turn on him. Stefan drove off to God knows where, no one has heard or seen him all summer. Then there's Caroline, the one who's always trying to keep everyone together while also trying to not go insane herself. All summer she has been researching to see if there is any possible way to bring Damon and Bonnie back and figure out where Stefan is and each search leads to a dead end, it's not like she's exactly receiving any help in the matter. She's tried to be here for all her friends, support them in any way possible but it's becoming exhausting, especially when the actions aren't reciprocated. Caroline knows her friends care about her, but since all this craziness happened she hasn't heard one "Hey Caroline, how are you?" or "Do you need anything Caroline? I'm here for you." Like, seriously it doesn't take much to call and see how your friend is coping with all of this and not well might she add. She just lost one of her best friends, she's devastated, hurt and sad and it's becoming harder and harder to keep herself together. She's nervously drinking her coffee as she can't keep to stop her hands from shaking. With her thoughts on a rambling spree she feels like she's going to lose her mind in this diner. Caroline's actions are instantly halted as a familiar chill crept up her spine.<p>

"Hello, love." His accented voice having that natural effect on her. "I'd say I'm surprised to find you here but then I would be lying." He finished before taking a seat on the stool next to her.

"So what, you're stalking me now?" Caroline scoffed. Klaus chuckled, clearly amused by her attitude as always.

"This is Mystic Falls, Caroline. Everybody knows everybody, does stalking really exist here?" He cheekily asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Today really isn't the day."

"Yes, I'm very aware of the events that have occurred recently in regards to Damon and the little witch. You have my deepest condolences." He claimed as he took a sip of his already prepared coffee. Klaus was clearly trying to get a rise out of her as usual. On regular circumstances, Caroline would brush it off, but this just wasn't one of those moments.

"Look." She began as she placed a strand of her blonde curls behind her ear. "I'm really not in the mood for your charms or snarky comments so can you at least do the decency of just leaving me alone?" She finished with a sigh as she turned in her stool to face the counter to take a sip of her hot java.

"Fine, then I guess you don't want to find Stefan." Caroline's blue eyes shoot up with shock as she processed Klaus's words. She basically almost dropped her cup before smartly setting it back down on the counter first.

"Wait...you know where Stefan is?" She shakily asked. She's been trying to find her friend all summer with no such luck. Each time she called him the calls went straight to voice mail. Caroline was and still is confused why one of her close friends would want to push her away during very emotional times but hearing about his whereabouts brings joy to her eyes. "How do you know?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, love. Wasn't exactly surprising to hear that he skipped town, you know Stefan, always looking for a way out." He grinned as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well where is he?" She asked in a high pitched tone.

"He's seem to have made himself quite comfortable in a small town in the grand canyon state."

"Arizona? That's on complete opposite sides of the coast. Stefan would never travel that far from home." Caroline stated.

"My guess is he didn't want to exactly be anywhere around the town that has brought him nothing but misery ." Klaus said before taking another sip of his drink and in that moment Caroline was already out of her seat, walking put the diner. He instantly chased after, catching her right before she opened the front door to enter her car.

"Klaus..." Caroline warned.

"What are you going to do Caroline? Drive all the way to Arizona by yourself?"

"That's the plan." She cheekily said as she made another attempt to open her door, figuring she was no match for Klaus's hybrid strength she scoffed, taking a few steps back from him . "I've been trying to find Stefan for the past three months and now that I finally have a lead I'm not wasting anymore time." Caroline said with a light stomp of her feet that made Klaus briefly grin in amusement.

"You don't even know how to get there. He stated.

"Maybe so, but arguing with you isn't going to speed up that process now is it?" She sassed him, in the only way she could and he would allow. They intensely stared at each other for a minute before Caroline sighed and walked around him to to open her car door and this time, he didn't protest. Caroline straightened out her summer dress before finally stepping into her car. Klaus ran his fingers through his golden curls, annoyed yet also intrigued by Caroline's stance against him. She always had that way of getting under his skin as he did the same to her. There was no way Klaus was letting her venture that long by herself. Even though she's a vampire and can surely take care of herself, Klaus didn't want to take any chances; they are "friends", or at least that's what he thinks. "Bloody hell." Klaus says under his breath before he's already seated in Caroline's passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked with much confusion.

"I'm not going to allow your stubbornness to get you killed."

"Klaus..." She was cut off.

"If it makes you feel any better, sweetheart I'll let you drive for the first few hours." He responded with a cheeky grin wide on bis face. Caroline couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to please her. Her adorable laughter feeling the car with joy. "Fine. I'm not saying yes because I want you to go, but because maybe this mission would be more useful with your knowledge of how to get there." Klaus smirked at your claim.

"Whatever you say, love." Caroline disregards his sarcasm with an eye roll as she finally starts her car and pulls out the diner's driveway.

**Hopefully an update is coming very soon! How did you like the first chapter? Any predictions of how this road trip might go? Should I even continue this? PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! The reviews for the first chapter were lovely and much appreciated. It's your opinions that make me want to continue, so thank you :) Just a reminder, 5x11 did not happen in this story! Caroline is aware of Klaus's affections towards her, but nothing very serious. They have not faced any serious romantics towards each other...yet ;) I'm not an expert on traveling across country so not everything will be accurate but I will do my best. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After stopping by her house to retrieve some clothes and other necessities (as Klaus did the same) they were all set for their trip. Caroline wasn't nervous but she also wasn't 100% comfortable with being alone with Klaus for such a long while. They can barely last an hour with each other let alone 33 hours together trapped in a car. she had to put her anti-Klaus thoughts aside for Stefan's sake. There's nothing Caroline wants more than to find her broken friend. After everything that happened, Caroline thought she would at least have Stefan to lean on but when she woke up that morning seeing the Salvatore mansion cleaned out and Stefan nowhere to be found, she felt weak, hurt and betrayed. Sometimes it felt that no one in her life stayed, almost like everyone was temporary except for the hybrid sitting beside her in the passenger seat, he never seemed to catch the hint when he was unwanted. Caroline couldn't help but glance at Klaus every now and then as she drove, mostly out astonishment that he has been quiet for the past four hours that they've been on the road. His silence was making her more uncomfortable than she already was.<p>

"Am I still going the right way?" Caroline finally asked, breaking the long silence.

"Indeed you are." Klaus smirked before looking back out the car window.

"Why are you so quiet? Usually it takes a miracle for you not to find a need to talk." Caroline sassed as she kept her eyes on the road but could feel him now looking at her.

"You're not exactly the most entertaining person to go on a road trip with, Caroline." He cheekily responded, causing Caroline to look at him with a non-amused expression.

"Excuse me? And what exactly am i doing wrong? Last I checked my job was to drive, I didn't know I had to be your personal entertainer too." She scoffed as she looked back to the road. "The nerve of him." She thought to herself as she continued driving.

"Well, if you want me to nit pick." He began. "Firstly, I understand we're immortal and temperature doesn't mean much but some fresh air would be nice. Secondly, no offense sweetheart but you drive slower than Elijah when he's having a bad day. Thirdly, the air Hawaiian scented car freshener gives me hives and lastly your music selection is quite cringe worthy." He finished with an amused grin, clearly aware of the affect his statement has on Caroline.

"You don't like my music?" She asked.

"Out of all the others I mentioned, that's the one that bothered you the most?" He chuckled at her defense.

"It's not funny, and I have great taste in music. Who doesn't like The Fray?"

"Their funeral sounding tunes aren't exactly appealing, love." He stated as he turned the radio down. Caroline looked down at his hand, shocked that he had the boldness to touch her radio without permission, but it is Klaus.

"Fine, no music." Caroline sighed as she turned the radio completely off and continued driving. Her and Klaus's little banter seemed to actually make this ride go faster. "Well look at that, we're just an hour or two away from Nashville." Caroline stated as they passed the road sign.

"See what a little talking can do?" He said as Caroline rolled her eyes at his statement.

"I know you might not think much of it or believe me but, I am sorry. For what happened to Damon and Bonnie." He began in a serious tone, shifting the mood in the car completely and catching Caroline by surprise. "I wouldn't exactly call them my friends or my favorite people in the world but their absence has clearly taken quite the traumatic tole on the Scooby Gang, and you." His last statement made Caroline slow down her accelerator and take a glimpse at him to see if he was being serious, which he appeared to be. "And for that I am sorry." He finished in a hush tone. He and Caroline now making intense eye contact, clearly Caroline forgetting she was driving for a moment but she just couldn't seem to comprehend the sudden change of events. Just a second ago they were bantering and wanting to basically rip each others' heads off and now Klaus is acting sympathetic and concerned about her well being towards Damon and Bonnie's deaths? Surprised was an understatement.

"Watch it Klaus, I might actually start thinking you care." She sarcastically sated as her eyes faced the road ahead.

"Maybe I do."

"Since when?"

"Since we became friends. We are friends?" He asked with slight hesitation.

"No, we're not!" Caroline's yell bouncing off the walls of the car. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, it was almost like an automatic defense mechanism towards Klaus. He has performed good deeds such as saving her life, twice but Caroline still couldn't seem to fully trust him the way he clearly wants her too and she's not exactly sure if she will ever be able to do that. The tension was definitely growing thick as each silent moment passed. She pushed her blonde curls back with her fingers and exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Klaus,I..."

"When we get to Nashville I we can switch seats. I can drive from there to Texarkana." Klaus said as he cut off her obvious attempt at an apology. Without even looking, Caroline could sense slight hurt in his voice. She couldn't believe she was actually feeling guilty about the way she spoke to Klaus Mikealson. The last thing Caroline wanted was for awkward tension to occur, for they still had a long way to go to Arizona. Klaus clearly wasn't in the mood to talk anymore as he shifted in his seat and looked out the car window.

"Okay." Caroline finally replied with a sigh.

**I updated faster than expected, so yay! Nothing like good old Klaroline banters right? I will try to update as frequently as I can. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride didn't become any less tense as it furthered on for the pair finally arrived in Nashville, Tennessee. Klaus and Caroline still weren't really speaking even when they switched positions so that Klaus can drive. A few words here and there were exchanged, but nothing concrete enough to ease Caroline's guilt. Never did she think that she would feel guilty about anything in regards to Klaus Mikealson, nevertheless her saying something as seemingly simple as disregarding their friendship, one which she wasn't even sure they had in the first place. Caroline definitely wasn't shy to Klaus's affections towards her, pretty sure all of Mystic Falls knew about it but she knew she could never cross that line with him. Too many horrid things have occurred for Caroline and her friends in the hands of Klaus and his siblings, all unforgettable and barely forgivable. Many times she has caught herself wanting to forget all that he's done, to look pass what has happened in the past in order to focus on the now but she couldn't and she wasn't necessarily sure why. A loud bump woke Caroline from her brief slumber. Her blue eyes instantly shot open at the feeling and sound, observing her surrounding and making eye contact with a relaxed Klaus.

"What was that?" She quickly asked.

"Just a minor road bump. Nothing to fret over." He replied with a smirk as he faced towards the road.

"Didn't seem very minor. It woke me up and I'm a pretty deep sleeper."

"Oh trust me, love I know. I was quite tempted to pull over and buy earplugs to block out your snoring." He grinned making Caroline laugh surprisingly loud. The mood in the car took a huge turn, which made Caroline more comfortable and she could tell it had the same affect on Klaus as well.

"Klaus." She began as she sat up in her seat. "About earlier..."

"Caroline, it's fine."

"No...let me say this please." She said as he nodded for her to continue. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh with you, about us being friends. I had no intention of making you feel upset." Caroline said with a slight giggle, still registering the fact that her words had such an emotional impact on him.

"Caroline, I have lived for a thousand years surely it takes more than you downplaying our friendship to hurt my feelings." He lightly chuckled. Caroline rolled her eyes at his reply. "Typical guy." She thought to herself.

"Well either way, I want you to know I'm sorry." She finally finished. Caroline observed his reaction closely but his only response was a simple head nod of acknowledgment, his eyes never leaving the road and his hands not leaving the steering wheel. "Oh my gosh Klaus! Have you never received an apology before?!" Caroline scoffed.

"To be honest, no. Surely that shouldn't be a surprise to you." He replied as he finally turned to face Caroline. Their matching blue eyes radiating off unexpected intensity, making Caroline instantly break the contact as she quickly looked away.

"Well you could at least accept mine." She said with a grin as she looked out the car window, her grin widening with the sound of Klaus's small laughter.

"So friends, then?" Klaus hesitatingly asked as he cautiously turned to face her again. His question catching her off guard as she slowly turns to look at him. Klaus always had that way of doing that. Catching her by surprise, making her feel things she never has or thought she ever would, he made her feel unpredictable. Caroline hated acknowledging that fact, but she couldn't deny he affected her as much as she affected him.

"Well, I'm not really one for labels." She teased, making Klaus smirk in result.

"Well, then I'll just take that as yes." He teased back. Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes as she tried to hide the genuinely wide smile that was desperately trying to be exposed.

* * *

><p>With them now arriving in Texarkana, Texas faster than expected, they were in desperate need of gas and food. Klaus pulled over to the nearest gas station and it took every ounce of convincing from Caroline for Klaus to finally agree to not feed on anybody. After they parked by one of the gas pumps, they both got out the car, Klaus was going to pay for the gas while Caroline retrieved a few blood bags from the trunk, she then caught herself thinking about Stefan. She might not have been expressing it much in front of Klaus, but Caroline is still worried for her friend. Surely she knows Stefan can handle himself, he is almost a 200 year old vampire after all, but her fear for his safety never faltered. Last time she saw him he definitely wasn't in the best emotional state of mind and he never even tried talking to anybody about it. Though she knows his location, what's to say he's not hurt or not alive? She tried to block the dark thoughts from her mind but without any distractions, her thoughts were all she had to keep her company.<p>

"Well, hello gorgeous." Caroline's thoughts were interrupted as she heard an accented voice from behind her. The voice was definitely British but wasn't Klaus, she was actually wondering what was taking him so long just to pay for gas. She flipped her blonde curls to the side as she turned to face the handsome Brit. He was slightly scruffy but in the works of a good shade. His black hair was slicked back, exposing his flawless face and dark features.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Are there any other gorgeous gals standing in these dirt roads?" He asked as he walked towards her. "My name's Enzo, yours?"

"Caroline..." She replied.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said making Caroline roll her eyes as she looked away and leaned against the car. She thought that would give him the hint that she wasn't interested and should leave, but no such luck as he stood next to her.

"I don't mean to be rude, Enzo but you're appearance is kinda random and a little creepy."

"Oh, sweetheart I get that a lot." He smirked making Caroline's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "I spied with my little eye from across the road a beautiful, blonde, _vampire."_ His last word made Caroline's eyes widen. How does he know what she is? Is he a vampire? "I am too." He whispered. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But I couldn't help but notice quite the large supply of blood bags." He winked making Caroline gulp. She was now feeling even more uneasy the more he spoke and the more he moved closer to her.

"Well you're very observant." She said. Not breaking eye contact with him once.

"Very, indeed. Now what's a pretty bird like you going on a road trip all by her lonesome?" Enzo replied with a smirk.

"I can handle myself." Caroline said. Clearly this guy wasn't that observant if he wasn't aware that she wasn't alone.

"Mhmm...Need help with your pump?" He asked.

"I got it, thanks." Caroline said as she tried walking around him but her actions were stopped by his large hand gripping her arm. He wasn't being rough but nevertheless he had no right putting his hands on her. She instantly pulled her arm from his grasp in return receiving a frustrated glare from Enzo.

"No one likes a tease Caroline." He growled. Caroline could feel her anger building up.

"Seriously! You creepily walk up to me out of nowhere and because I don't want you touching me suddenly I'm a tease?!" Caroline yelled. "Wow, vampire or not, all men really are the same." She scoffed as she attempted to open the car door but Enzo blocked her with his broad body. Caroline raised her fist to his face but she was stopped by Enzo's overpowering strength as he caught her fist before it could even touch him.

"I wouldn't do that." He warned. All Caroline did was blink once and suddenly Enzo's lifeless (haha) body was on the ground. His grip was so strong, when he released she instantly fell down. After the shock left her body she looked up to see a very pleased Klaus looking down at the fellow Brit. Everything happened so quickly Caroline could barely remember that just a second ago she was just speaking to Enzo and now he's down on the ground. Klaus finally went over to Caroline's side. He grabbed her small waist to assist her back on her feet.

"Are you alright, Caroline?" Klaus asked softly. Caroline finally teared her eyes away from Enzo's body to look at Klaus. She wasn't sure what was happening with her. Was she that in fear of Enzo or caught off guard by Klaus's protective actions? All she knew was that she felt safe now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She responded as he nervously let her waist go. "He's not..." Caroline began, but Klaus clearly knew what she attempted to ask.

"No, he's not dead just a broken neck. Though dead would've worked better for me." He grinned as he dusted off his jeans. "Sorry for the long wait, there are more people here than I presumed."

"I was wondering what was taking so long." She said with a small smile as she dusted off her pants and blouse. "So, shall we continue on our journey?"

"We shall." Klaus grinned as he walked over Enzo's body to enter the car.

"You're just going to leave him here?" Caroline whispered though her pitch was anything but low.

Klaus cocked his head to the side. "Really? I already did the dirty work now you want me to move him? He'll be awake in minutes."

"Klaus..."

Klaus sighed. "Fine, but you owe me. I don't just move vampire bodies for free, love." He smirked as he bent down to hook his arms over Enzo's and dragged him across the deserted street. Caroline couldn't hide the smile that crept on her face, she was feeling surprisingly very, happy and content. She shook her inner thoughts away as she began to pump the gas in the car so that they could get back on the road.

* * *

><p>After filling the tank and drinking a few well deserved blood bags, they drove their way to Dallas. Caroline insisted on driving but Klaus wasn't hearing a word of it and with Klaus's driving, they reached Dallas within 15 minutes. It was now night time and they were both pretty tired and needed a break. Whenever Caroline wasn't talking to Klaus, she kept thinking about Stefan and as much as she can't wait to see him soon, she needed to unwind and not think about him for at least an hour. As Caroline looked out the window she saw a sign pointing towards a bar within 5 minute distance. She popped up in excitement, "just what i need" she thought to herself.<p>

"Lets go!" She said out of the blue. Making Klaus scrunch his eyebrows.

"Go where, exactly?"

"Bettie's Bar. I just saw a sign, it's only 5 minutes away!" She yelled as she pushed back her blonde curls with her hair. Excitement clear in her tone and Klaus couldn't help but laugh making Caroline raise her eyebrows in shock.

"Was that an actual genuine laugh from the big and bad Klaus Mikealson?" She teased. Klaus tried to stiffle his laughter but it was pointless. "See! You're just as excited as I am. We need a break Klaus, the road won't be going anywhere if we leave it alone for at least an hour."

Klaus deeply sighed. "An hour?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"An hour tops." She said with puppy dog eyes, seeing how he used the same look on her in previous times so why not try it on him?

"Fine, fine. But, for the record those eyes had no affect on my decision so I hope your ego wasn't counting on that." He smirked as he pulled into the bar's parking lot, causing Caroline to playfully roll her eyes.

**Klaus and Caroline togehter in a bar? Hmm... ;)**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I will try updating more frequently if I get more feedback, thank you :)**


End file.
